The Wedding
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: É o dia do casamento de Riza Hawkeye. Ela esta prestes a dizer “Eu aceito”. Agora, Roy tem que fazer alguma coisa. Summary péssimo!


**Fanfic: **The Wedding.

**Gênero: **Comédia Romântica.

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Não. Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence. É da Arakawa e eu não ganho um misero centavo para escrever fanfics.

**Sinopse: **É o dia do casamento de Riza Hawkeye. Ela esta prestes a dizer "Eu aceito". Agora, Roy tem que fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

Riza se olhou pela milésima vez no espelho. Tudo deveria sair perfeito. Ajustou o espartilho do vestido e sorriu.

- Você está parecendo um anjo – exclamou Winry.

Riza olhou para ela com um enorme sorriso – Acha que ele vai vir? – perguntou, e seu sorriso murchou um pouco.

- É claro que sim, Riza – disse a outra, para anima-la – Ele não vai perder a chance de vê-la tão bonita assim.

E ela realmente estava linda. O vestido era branco como uma nuvem, o espartilho, apertado lhe dava um ar de elegância e refinamento e era delicadamente bordado com pedras brilhantes; as anáguas eram leves e permitiam que ela se locomovesse como se deslizasse pelo chão. Havia também um colar de brilhantes que valorizava seu busto e uma tiara também de brilhantes.

- Esta quase na hora – pensou a loira – Vou me casar.

- É tão estranho! – exclamou Winry, e então suspirou, ajeitando o vestido em frente ao espelho – Eu sei que você não gosta desse assunto; mas eu sempre achei que você fosse se casar com o...

- Eu sei – cortou a outra – É incrível pensar que... em algum momento da vida, eu cheguei a pensar a mesma coisa.

- Você o amou?

- Eu...esquece isso, Winry – pediu ela – Vamos logo, está quase na hora.

Ele estava indeciso. Não sabia se deveria ir ate aquela igreja, afinal, julgava não ter estomago para ver aquela cena.

- Ainda não acredito que ela vai se casar! – ele exclamou, jogando-se no sofá.

- Isso foi sua culpa – disse Maes, limpando a lente dos óculos – Demorou muito para se declarar a ela. Outro a levou em seu lugar.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso.

- Não tente dar uma de coitado, Roy Mustang – disse ele – Eu sei quem você é, e sei que, se pudesse incinerava aquele bastardo do Huntel.

- Eu poderia incinerá-lo, mas Riza nunca me perdoaria por isso.

- Temos que ir. Já esta na hora.

- Certo.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Todos se levantaram para ver a noiva. Ela estava tão perfeita. E ia ser a esposa de um dos homens mais ricos de Ametris.

Discreta e disfarçadamente, Riza procurava um rosto em meio a vários outros. Um único rosto que ela precisava ver. O único rosto que ela ansiava ver e, ironicamente, o único que ela não encontrou em meio aos outros.

Ela chegou até o altar e o padre começou a cerimônia. E, depois que disseram os votos, ele finalmente disse:

- Se tem alguém que é contra esse casamento, que fale agora, ou cale-se para todo o sempre!

Então houve um silencio profundo e James Huntel, o noivo, sorriu para a sua amada. Mas antes que o padre continuasse, uma voz ergueu-se do fundo da igreja e fez Riza arrepiar-se.

- Eu sou contra esse casamento! – exclamou o alquimista.

- Graças a Deus – disse Maes, em voz baixa, ao que a esposa concordou.

Todos voltaram suas cabeças em direção ao moreno, que caminhava calmamente pelo tapete vermelho, com um semblante preocupado. Algumas meninas suspiraram quando ele passou por elas, mas ele não notou. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos olhos de Riza e seu olhar era tão determinado e penetrante que algumas pessoas começaram a se assustar.

- Eu sou contra esse casamento – ele repetiu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse a noiva.

- Estou te impedindo de fazer a pior burrice da sua vida inteira – disse ele – Eu sou contra esse casamento, porque eu sei que ele nunca vai te fazer feliz de verdade. Porque eu sei que ele não te conhece tão bem quanto eu conheço e sei também que ele não pode ser capaz de sentir por você, algo mais forte do que eu sinto; porque eu te amo.Eu te amo de um modo tão forte, que não suporto a idéia de perdê-la para outro. Eu não sei quantas vezes eu preciso repetir isso para que você acredite, mas saiba que vou estar disposto a repetir essa frase sempre que você quiser ouvi-la.

Os convidados estavam confusos, as garotas suspiravam com a declaração do alquimista. E Riza? Ela estava terrivelmente confusa. Ela olhava dentro dos olhos negros de Roy e podia ver a sinceridade e o amor; mas sabia que podia encontrar amor nos braços do seu noivo; porque James a amava, ainda que ela não o amasse com a mesma intensidade.

- Isso é tudo – disse ele – Eu já disse tudo que queria dizer, mas se ainda assim quiser casar com ele, vá em frente! Desculpe-me por atrapalhar a cerimônia, mas não seria certo deixa-la ir sem que eu pudesse lhe dizer o que sinto. Adeus, Riza.

E dizendo isso, ele deu as costas aos noivos e saiu a passos calmos da igreja.

- Eu não acredito! – ele gritou, jogando-se na cama e afrouxando a gravata – Satisfeito? A essa hora ela já deve ser a Sra. Riza Huntel. Que sobrenome mais ridículo! – ele esfregou o rosto com força – Ahh! Maldição!

A campanhia tocou. Ele não deu atenção. Continuou olhando fixamente para algum ponto invisível no teto.

A campanhia tocou novamente.

- Vai embora – ele murmurou debilmente.

Tocou pela terceira vez e ele se levantou – Droga, aposto que é o Maes para me dizer o quando eu sou idiota em ter esperado tanto tempo para me declarar para a...

Ele não pode terminara a frase, pois ao abrir a porta, se deparou com Riza.

Ficaram ali, ela do lado de fora, ainda com o vestido de noiva, o penteado, a maquiagem. Ele com a camisa semi desabotoada, o cabelo desarrumado, a gravata afrouxada.

- Por que? – ele demorou alguns segundos para entender aquela pergunta. O silencio dele fez com que ela repetisse a questão – Por que, Roy?

- Porque eu não podia agüentar o fato de que você estaria com outro.

- Por que no dia do meu casamento? – perguntou – Por que hoje, se você teve tanto tempo para me dizer isso?

- Eu não sei. Acho que nunca havia parado para pensar que você poderia ir embora um dia. Eu sempre achei que você estaria la para sempre.

- Eu sempre achei que estaria lá para sempre – ela disse – Mas chega uma hora, que a gente cansa de ser invisível. Chega uma hora, que a gente cansa de se magoar a toa. Eu sempre estive lá, Roy; mas qual foi o dia em que você realmente me enxergou ?

Ele ficou em silencio, estava envergonhado diante daquela mulher, estava arrependido de ter sido tão lerdo.

- O que você realmente sente por mim, Roy Mustang?

- Eu te amo – ele disse, convicto – E o que você sente por mim?

- Você sabe, Roy. Você sempre soube.

- Então, me da uma chance e fica comigo – ele sussurrou, estendeu a mão e tocou a face dela, instantaneamente uma lagrima rolou pela bochecha da loira e ela a pegou com a ponta dos dedos – Fica comigo, porque eu te amo.

Nenhum dos dois soube quem, de fato, havia começado aquele beijo mas, em um instante, estavam se beijando com ardor e paixão. Do beijo nasceram caricias mais ousadas, apaixonadas e mais apressadas, acima de tudo. Livraram-se das roupas como se tirassem um fardo e elas foram abandonadas pelo chão do apartamento do alquimista.

E, na cama dele, se amaram com fervor, em um ritmo enlouquecedor. E quando a madrugada chegou, estavam exaustos, jogados em cima da cama, num emaranhado confuso de pernas, braços e lençol. A cabeça dela repousava perto do pescoço dele, enquanto ele desenhava círculos imaginários com o polegar pelo braço dela.

Agora, finalmente estavam como deveriam estar desde o começo. Juntos.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi, gente. Pois é, mais uma fic minha. É que eu acorder inspirada e decidi escrever algo meio meloso. Entao, reviews please!!!

Um beijaos,

Lika Nightmare.


End file.
